


Hey Setter! { Kenma x Hinata}

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Hinata decides to tell Kenma a couple of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, we apologize.  
> ~ Writer-chan & Editor-chan
> 
> AS MUCH AS WE WOULD LIKE TO, WE DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU!! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

_"KENMA!"_

The familiar voice of Hinata Shouyou rang out through the Nekoma gym. Kenma turned and saw the orange-haired boy speeding toward him. He had met him a few times, but he didn't know him all that well. 

 

"Hello," he said. 

 

Hinata was practically bouncing. Kenma let a brief smile cross his face, then became serious again. A practice was about to begin and he was trying to practice his setting. Hinata smiled and said, 

"I came to watch your game! Or practice." 

 

Kenma noticed that the boy was blushing. He had an advantage over the player, because he was 5'6. He patted Shouyou's head and told him, 

 

"Okay,  _baka."_

Hinata pouted at the use of the name and grabbed a seat on the bleachers. Kuroo looked up at the boy and looked back at Kenma . Kenma was smiling fondly at Hinata, not noticing Kuroo and the rest of the Nekoma team looking at him. When he turned around, the team busied themselves with serving drills and pretended to be focusing solely on their techniques. 

 

Hinata marveled at the high ceiling of Nekoma's gym, and he smiled when he saw Kenma setting the ball delicately . He had managed to sneak away from Daichi without being noticed (or yelled at) and hopefully Nishinoya was covering well for him.

 

~~~~

"Where the heck is Hinata?!" Daichi yelled, upset that had player had snuck away.

 

"Um, I have no idea." Nishinoya said, the tips of his ears turning pink.

 

It was a telltale sign that he was lying. Asahi cornered him, while Sugawara looked on disapprovingly .

 

"Nekoma! He went to Nekoma to see Kenma."

 

"Their setter?"asked Tsukishima.

 

Nishinoya nodded, terrified at the prospect of Daichi's anger. All Daichi did was walk out of the gym and onto the bus. Everyone followed.

 

~~~~

 

"Hinata, isn't that your team?"

Hinata snapped out of his daydream of him and Kenma on a picnic, to see Lev pointing toward the door. There stood the whole Karasuno team glaring at him. He nodded meekly, and started to approach them. 

 

"HEY SETTER!" Kageyama yelled. "Why are you stealing our players?" 

 

Kenma looked confused, and tentatively held the ball aloft. Hinata raced down to the court, cautious of his team's hostile manner. Seeing him increased the team's cries of " HEY SETTER!" This made the Nekoma team, who was fiercely protective of their setter, start yelling too.

 

Hinata got fed up and screamed, 

 

"HEY SETTER,  _I LOVE YOU!"_

 

It got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Hinata's ears and face were red as he realized what he had said. Kageyama and Daichi 's mouths dropped open. Kuroo popped the ball in his hands, and Lev fainted. Kenma looked at Hinata for a while, then said,

 

"Hey Hinata, I love you too." 

 

Then he proceeded to kiss the orange-haired boy deeply. 

 

* * *

**Ahhhh, the smell of one of our OTPs getting together. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~ Writer- chan & Editor-chan **


End file.
